gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues
The GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues is the titular gear of Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. It is piloted by Charlie North. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'2m Laser Lens' **Placed inside the head is a lens capable of sending laser-light transmissions. While primarily used to communicate between objects operating in GUNSYS, it can hack into the operating system of anything via cameras that can interpret its transmissions. It's ineffectual, but can render any mechanical object observing the lens going off unresponsive for a brief moment. In order to protect the lens from external damage, the Blue can "open its mouth" to reveal the lens. *'60cm Vulcan Machine Guns' *'Variable Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the forearms are two beam saber handles. The size of the beam produced by the saber handle is variable, with a maximum length of 13 meters. *'Pilebunkers' **Hidden under the wrist armor of the manipulators are a pair of pile bunkers designed to pierce through fortified armor from close range. Designed for single use only, the nail used to puncture through the armor detaches from the manipulator and detonates, with the hope of either damaging important parts of the gear or creating a big enough weakspot that can be exploited. *'Assembly Beam Rifle' **The Blues is equipped with a special type of beam rifle that comes in two parts: a Beam Pistol that makes up the back and handle sections, and a long barrel attachment that locks into the front of the Beam Pistol. On its own, the Beam Pistol can shoot a low-damage projectile spread at rapid speeds, maintaining enough energy to last for a long time. The barrel attachment is combined with the Beam Pistol for the Assembly Beam Rifle, sharing energy inside a detachable battery on the undercarriage of the barrel. The Rifle can fire 16 shots before either needing to replace the battery for immediate reloading, or needing to be recharged. The Rifle slots into the right side of the backpack via a port which allows it to recharge. Spare batteries are placed on left skirt armor of the Blues. By themselves, the barrel attachment can be placed on the right side of the backpack and the Beam Pistol can be placed on the Blues's hips. *'Hyper Bazooka' *'Shield' *'GUNPylons' **Mounted on the backpack of the Blues are two ports that hover over the shoulders. These ports are compatible with GUNPylons, sixteen storage units carrying mass produced experimental weaponry inside. Two of these Pylons are mounted on the ports (slid into place from the back), while the other two are sat within slots on the backpack itself. Four subarms on the backpack can detach and replace the pylons for when a specific weapon is needed. The four Pylons specific to the Blues open vertically, like a book. ***'Type-0 "Portable Gatling"' ****The Portable Gatling is an experimental attempt to miniaturize the large Gatling weapon. Permanently housed in the Pylon, the assembly is stored as a stack before being rearranged upon use. The Gatling itself flips down, with two rotary devices placed on the sides. The rotary devices carry 300 50cm rounds each, swapping from one runs out. The Gatling is positioned on a turntable, allowing it to aim from side to side, with a hinge system giving it up and down movement. Ammo cannot be replaced, as the Gatling is designed to be disposable. ***'Type-1 "Portable Missile Launcher"' ****The Portable Missile Launcher is an experimental attempt to miniaturize the missile launchers found on battleships. Like the Portable Gatling, it is also permanently housed in the Pylon. Inside is a cage carrying nine missiles, with a launcher at the bottom that fires one missile at a time. Ammo cannot be replaced, as the Launcher is designed to be disposable. The pylon itself can be mounted on the Hyper Bazooka to use the missiles as ammo. ***'Type-2 "Magnum Barrel Add-on"' ****The Magnum Barrel Add-on is an experimental attachment meant to be used with the Assembly Beam Rifle. Plugging into the front barrel attachment, the Magnum Add-on converts the Rifle into the Assembly Beam Magnum. Instead of having 16 shots, the Magnum fires all of the energy in the rifle at once, creating a devastating beam that can pierce through even heavily fortified armor. However, upon firing the Magnum, the Battery on the rifle breaks due to being unable to take being instantly drained, leaving it with only three shots before the Magnum (and original barrel attachment) become useless. The Magnum Add-on can be attached manually, or by the Pylon itself when the tip of the Beam Rifle is aligned with it. ***'Type-3 "Beam MAW"' ****The Beam MAW (M'ulti-purpose '''A'ttack 'W'eapon) is an experimental Beam handle with an enlarged emitters on the top and an average emitter on the bottom, with a guard attached to the right side. The beam created by the MAW's large emitter can be changed in size, from the size of a dagger to longer than the average length of a saber, intensity, and shape. The regular emitter can only change size from a beam dagger to a beam saber. Installed on the guard is a prototype beam shield that expands to a max size 15 meters in height and 8 meters in width. Energy distribution and overheating problems prevents the Beam MAW from being able to use the three emitters to their maximum settings at once. It's primarily meant to be used by the right manipulator. Special Equipment & Features *'''GUNSYS Network Operating System *'Fluid Movement Design' *'GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts' *'Adaptive Reaction System' *'Analyzer Surgery Suite' History Trivia